Not of Good Health
by Appleinn4
Summary: Kurt has been having a hard time of school and now he has to work on his house all sore.Music gets him through it.


**A/N: I decided to add the A/N before writing the story because basically I don't know what the story is. I was thinking about how brain dead I have been...OMG I know what I am going to write about. Sorry as I was saying after my imagination rudely interrupted was that after me and abrainiac mega upload all I have been doing on fanfiction is reading and I've been busy but I just had an awesome idea. Enjoy! Just to add comical relief every time you see a line is telling you that I am taking a break to clean the house so I can go dress shopping for promotion. Okay done with the A/N. ENJOYYY!**

* * *

><p>"Ouch" I groaned cracking my neck once again to hear a load snap. I was so SORE. And why, Blaine was the one jumping on tables and doing the majority of the dancing. Maybe it was because I was either sitting down typing or doing math homework or I was up dancing with all my power and my body couldn't handle the sudden changes. For whatever reason I was sore on my 2 day break that I could hardly call a weekend because the week wasn't really ending. The week ended Friday and I can already tell this "weekend" was more like its very own full 5 day week.<p>

Seeing as I wanted to hang out with Blaine tomorrow and go to the cool little vintage shops downtown I had to earn money. So I was going to clean the house. But after the week of going to sleep at 12am after doing homework and waking up t 4 to take a shower get ready and be at school at 6 I wasn't having very much luck.

Some guy paid my dad loads of money to fix his car by morning last night around 8 so I stayed up until 2am and yet somehow managed to wake at 8:30 and roll around in my bed aching until 10. Now I had finally managed to get up and make some coffee so I could try and get some work done. So far it wasn't going as I planned.

Usually I could easily clean my house within an hour but since I switched to Dalton I was having trouble getting work done. I was focused on getting straight A's to please my father but I needed to commit to the Warblers just as much. I was spreading myself to thin. And if I wanted to be on Broadway I would have to keep it that way.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cleaning Parents Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Object was getting into the mood. So I turned on my iPod and cleaned. The perfect song to get me in the mood came on; Do you wanna touch me by Joan Jett. First my dad's room. He had already left early this morning to go work on cars and get ahead. I set out the laundry baskets and began to sort his clothes. Grabbing his beer bottles I managed to carry all 7 of them outside to the recycling bin. Once I made it back to the other side of the house and back into my dad's room I threw his pillows on the bed and began to make it.

That's when Animals by neon trees came on. I danced around the bed pulling the sheets back before fixing them up and replacing the pillows. As I picked up a pink pillow I remembered this wasn't only my dad's room but Carols as well. Carol and Finn were gone this weekend to visit Finns grandparents. So it was just me and my dad. And I hated to say this because I love fin and Carol but I liked it better with just us two guys.

Animals ended and Kiss by Prince came on. I remember when Blaine got me hooked on this song. I sang along glad I could sing in that high of an octave. As I picked up the remaining items on the counter and in their bathroom I speed up a bit getting into the beat of the song

_I just want your extra time and your, Kiss_

Then a surprising song came on. Afternoon Delights came on. It was by Starland Vocal Band If my memory served me correctly. For the first few verses I let out little chuckles still singing the high harmony perfectly.

Now I was getting hungry so I grabbed a banana and ate it up. Now to my room. This should be fun. You might think I would be ocd and have my room perfectly clean and it used to be when I went to McKinley. But now that I go to Dalton I haven't had much time to clean so now was my chance. You could hardly see my floor with all the clothes laying on top of it so I decided to pick all those up first.

_Afternoon Delights*bum*_

Then a song that had some way to slow me down came on. It wasn't a song I was very fond of and I had no reasoning to why I had it on my iPod but Landslide by Stevie Nicks came on. I twirled around my room cleaning up. Slowly I fell into a daze before waking up with the house clean.

How did I do all that without remembering?

But it was done and my dad should be home any minute. Not the best Saturday but very relaxing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I only ended up cleaning my parent's room when I wrote this. Yes I came up with this as I cleaned. I had a lot of fun getting back into the mood of writing and this was a weird and random story but it was good. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed**

_**CoNtEsT!: Okay I wanna see if any of you caught this. Review telling me where I got the song list from and next story I will give you a shout out and read at least one of your stories and review it if you are the first to get the correct answer. This should be easy if you are a gleek. Common!**_


End file.
